


Don't look back in anger

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Brothers can be great when you get along, but Aberforth Dumbledore and Regulus Black don't exactly get along with their brothers.





	Don't look back in anger

Regulus Black and Aberforth Dumbledore are discussing their brothers.

Aberforth concluded, "So, after the funeral he probably hates me."

Regulus disagreed, "He doesn't hate you; Abe, he loves you deep down."

Aberforth smirked. "It must be way deep down."

Regulus said, "At least your brother didn't disgrace your whole family by running away."

Aberforth smiled. "Hey; Reggie, don't look back in anger."

Regulus replied, "Same to you."

Aberforth raised his glass of butterbeer and toasted, "To brothers!"

Regulus cheered. "To brothers!"


End file.
